Passivation films, gate insulating films, etc. are formed by minute pattern forming processes, in production of electronic devices, such as semiconductors. These films are formed using, for example, photosensitive resin compositions including condensates of alkoxy silanes, etc.
As an example of the pattern formation process, following patent document 1 discloses a process of forming patterns using a photosensitive resin composition that has an alkali soluble siloxane polymer, a compound for generating a reaction accelerator with light, and a solvent as principal components.
In the process described in the patent document 1, a photosensitive resin composition layer including the photosensitive resin composition was formed in formation of patterns, and then the photosensitive resin composition layer was exposed with light through a mask to progress a cross linking reaction of a condensate of an alkoxy silane in an exposed area, resulting in curing of the photosensitive resin composition layer in the exposed area. Furthermore, the photosensitive resin composition layer was developed after curing, and subsequently an uncured photosensitive resin composition layer in an unexposed area was removed to obtain the patterns.    Patent document 1: JP, 06-148895, A